The Forgotten One
by TwilightWorshipper14
Summary: Elena Gilbert and Jeremy Gilbert. You thought you knew everything about them... Think again. Instead of there being two siblings, there were three. Shocked? I don't blame you. There was a Forgotten Gilbert. There was a Twin.
1. The Twin

**Summery: **Elena Gilbert and Jeremy Gilbert. You thought you knew everything about them... Think again. Instead of there being two siblings, there were three. Shocked? I don't blame you. There was a Forgotten Gilbert. There was a Twin.

**A/N:** I first started this story on Quotev (another fanfiction site), so if you see this story on there don't freak out! I just wanted to broaden my amount of readers. This is all created and written by me. I did not steal this from anyone.

A/N: I don't own the vampire diaries. (Or the yummy men;) *pout*

* * *

Hey there!

Yeah, I'm talking to you!  
Now that I have your attention, I would like to introduce myself.

My name is Zoribella Gilbert. Pronounced: ZOR-i-BELL-A. I am 17.

Appearance:

I have long brown loose curls with streaks of gold in them. My eyes are silver-gray and have rings of emerald green, silver, and cobalt blue. When I get mad they appear to shimmer, but I _have_ been told they shimmer anyways so, I guess I look dangerous all the time. *evil smirk*  
I am 5' 6". I am slim, muscle toned and tan.

Nicknames:  
Z, Zori, Zora, Zara, B, Bell, Bells, Bella, Beautiful, Cara (sweetheart in Italian), etc.

Family:  
Mom (Miranda, Deceased), Daddy (Grayson, Deceased), Elena (Twin), Jeremy (Younger Bro, also fave sibling, shh don't tell Elena)

BFF's:  
Vicky Donovan, Allie Mathews, Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes, Matt Donovan, Tyler Lockwood, Mason Lockwood, etc.  
I have so many friends, in so many places.

Boyfriend: None, YET.

Personality:  
Sarcastic, Cunning, Outgoing, Party girl, Funny, Protective, Possessive, Rebellious

Personality when Messed with:  
Vengeful, Manipulative, Scary, Out for blood, Cold-Hearted, Scary

Skills:  
Fashion, Dancing, Singing, Guitar, Drums, Viola, Violin, Flute, Writing, Many Different Languages, History, Soccer, Baseball, Basketball, Sports in general, Annoying Adults, Pissing off anyone and everyone, Flirting.

Short Summery as to why I was gone:

When I was 14, I was dating a guy named Sam. About 6 months later he was shot and killed. After that I fell into a depression. I started drinking, and doing drugs. One night I was drunk and went into an ally. Three guys were in there. They raped and beat me. When I woke up, I was in the hospital. My Mom, Daddy, Sis, and Bro were crying. They took me home. When I went back to my old ways, they told me that they were sending me away to a rehab/school for troubled kids. I threw a fit, I begged, pleaded, screamed, but they didn't listen. I even tried to get "Golden Girl" Elena for help. I knew if she asked they would listen to her. I love her to death but, she was always the favorite, and we all knew it. She said no! She abandoned me in my time of need. I made a last ditch effort and asked Jer. He tried, he really did. But in the end, they sent me away. I got out after the first year. I didn't want to go home, 'cause I was still pissed, so I sent Jer a phone so we could keep in contact then I traveled. I took a couple jobs at the same time, setting aside money. I finally had enough. I had around 900,000. Then I went into the gambling business. I earned another large amount; suffice to say I AM RICH! I spent about two weeks in everyplace I went. First I went to Paris and other places in France, then London, Spain, Italy, New York, NY, LA, California, Chicago, and tons of other places. I am now 17, and I think it's time to go home. I want to see the looks on my parents, families and friends faces at how I look now.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summery: **Elena Gilbert and Jeremy Gilbert. You thought you knew everything about them... Think again. Instead of there being two siblings, there were three. Shocked? I don't blame you. There was a Forgotten Gilbert. There was a Twin.

**A/N:** I first started this story on Quotev (another fanfiction site), so if you see this story on there don't freak out! I just wanted to broaden my amount of readers. This is all created and written by me. I did not steal this from anyone.

A/N: All outfits are on my profile. Also her room and cars.

A/n: 'thoughts', "speaking", _sarcasm _or **sarcasm **depending on how I feel.

[A/N: BFFL - Best Friends For Life, OMG - Oh My God]

A/N: I don't own the vampire diaries. (Or the yummy men;) *pout*

**Chapter 1: Arival, Bad News, & The Salvatore Brothers**

* * *

I was packed and in my car and driving before 7:00 at night. I was in my blood red Ferrari 458 Italia, speeding down the interstate. I picked up my iphone 6 and called the men who were driving the rest of my cars to Mystic Falls. I know what you are thinking, "Why would she have more cars?," suffice to say I am a bit of a car freak. They would be delivering them to the Gilbert house.

~Time Skip~

It was nearing 11:30 when I finally arrived at the house. I drove around into my personal garage. It was the same except for the fact that all of my cars were missing. I bet you anything it was my _parents. (Note the sarcasm). _I got out, careful to be quiet. I wanted my return to be a surprise. Using my key, I opened the garage door and went up the steps that led to my room. I chose that room for just this reason. I opened my door and flicked on the light. I sighed and dropped my bags. Room Sweet Room. I looked across the room and saw my window seat, I saw the huge puppy that Tattie (Matt Donovan's childhood nickname) had won for me at the carnival when I was ten because I saw it and fell in love with it. The TV that was attached to the posts at the end of my bed. I can remember the times that Vivi (Vicky Donovan's childhood nickname), Bonnie, Caroline, Allie, and Elena would come in my room and watch our favorite movies and shows. The bookcase opposite the window seat was filled with DVD's and books that we all love. On the stand by the bed was a picture of me sitting back to back with my Aunt Jenna, straddling the stone wall, sitting next to Caroline who was sitting shoulder to shoulder with Vivi. We were all happy, it was taken when we were 14 and Aunt Jenna was 20.

I yawned and closed the door. I turned around and opened my walk in closet. I looked around. I am sooo going to have to get rid of all of this stuff. 'It is so 3 years ago.' I thought to myself. No WAY will I EVER be seen in such old threads. I walked over and pulled a door open. Then I picked out a a black button up shirt that falls to mid thigh. It used to be my dad's that I stole. I put on some black boy shorts underwear with red lace on them. Then I put on a lacy black bra. I threw my hair up in a ponytail and got into bed and fell asleep.

~Time Skip~

The sun was shining on my eyelids. I rolled onto my back, stretched my arms and yawned. I flipped back the covers and walked in to my private bathroom. I brushed my teeth and was about to start the shower when I thought, "I might as well give them a shock," with a naughty smirk. I went down the steps and swung myself around to face the dinging room.

"Hello, Did ya miss me," I said in a sing song tone. Elena looked up, her toast falling out of her mouth, Jer on the other hand dropped his cup of coffee and was frozen. I giggled. "Well?, Did ya?." With a cry of "ZZZZZZZ!," Jer was unfrozen and wrapping me in a tight hug. I could see Elena getting up slowly and tentatively. Jer let go of me and stepped back. "What's with all the noise?" "Aunt Jenna?!," I shrieked. "What are you doing here? Not that I didn't miss you." She looked at me with confusion and concern. "What's wrong?," I asked, looking at Jer and Elena.

"Don't you know?," Aunt Jenna asked. "Know what?" I snapped. "Your mom and dad...They died." All of a sudden it was silent. "What?", I whispered in disbelief. "How did it happen?" She sat me down and told me the whole story. I can't believe they're dead. The last thing I said to them was I hated them. I never got to say good bye. I shrugged of Aunt Jenna's arm and ran up the stairs. I slammed the door behind me and rushed into my closet. I grabbed my clothes, a red sports bra, black running shorts a sheer tank top. A hat, some red and white running shoes and got dressed. I opened the door that led to the garage, ran down the steps and out the door.

As I was running I thought I should go to the Mystic Falls cemetery. I turned and headed in that direction. I slowed down as I came to the gates. I was breathing shallowly. I felt like I was walking in slow motion. I walked in between the rows. A twig snapped. I swung around. "Hello? Is anyone there?" There was no response. I resumed my search. I came to the g's.

I walked down the row looking for my mom and daddy's graves. I finally saw them. I walked forward, a sob ripping itself from my throat. I clapped a hand to my mouth and wrapped my other arm around my middle. I could feel the tears dripping from my face.

I sank to my knees. I reached out slowly with trembling fingers, and softly caressed the headstone. In fancy words it said:

**_Here lies the Beloved Heads of the Gilbert Founding Family  
Grayson Gilbert deceased husband  
Miranda Gilbert deceased wife  
They will be forever Treasured in our Hearts, They will be forever Remembered in our Lives  
May they go on to a Happier Place_**

I let go and bawled with wild abandon. "Why?" I cried. "Why them, Why?" "Oh, God, please! I still need you! I love you."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. My head sank to the ground. At this point I no longer cared if I ruined my hat, all I wanted was my Mom and Daddy back. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. "Good," I thought savagely, "Now everyone will feel just as miserable as me." Then I just let myself go, crying my heart out.

~Time Skip~

I ran up the steps of the porch I got out my key to unlock the door. As I was heading to the stairs to go to my room Elena ran out into the hallway. "Where have you been?" Two guys came up behind her and leaned up against the wall. On her right was a 6 foot 1 inch, brown haired-green eyed, muscled handsome guy. To her left was a 5 foot 9 inch, black haired-icy blue eyed, muscled gorgeous man. I guessed the one on the right was her boyfriend. He looked like he was kind faced. The guy to her left was looked too bad-ass for her to like him. Elena always was more attracted to the gentlemen type.

"Out," I replied. "I was out." I started to brush past her when she grabbed my arm and attempted to swing me around. I say attempted because my body took over. I swung around, grabbed her hand, pulled her to me and swept her feet out from under her. I then fell into my stance, fist ready and waiting. My mind cleared and I blinked in shock.

Elena was on her back, on the floor. She was trying to catch her breath. The green eyed guy, lunged at me. Elena shouted, "No!, Stefan, DON'T." I knelt down and reached out a hand to her. "Oh my god, I am so sorry. My instinct just took over."

"Why?" "Um, I don't like to talk about it. Suffice to say, I don't like being touched without warning." She looked at me strangely. "It's okay. You didn't mean to."

We were interrupted by a whistle. I look over and saw it was the blue eyed man. "What is it now, Damon," Elena snapped.

"OMG," I fake gasped. "Golden Girl" Elena being _rude_ to someone?" "I never thought I would see the day!" I exclaimed.

Now he was chuckling. I being I, basked in him finding me funny. Elena looked at me with hurt in her eyes. "What, am I wrong, are you now "Bad-ass" Elena?" She didn't answer. "That's what I thought." I spun around and headed up the stairs. 'Jeez, SHE hasn't changed a bit.'

I went into my bathroom and striped and took a hot shower. I got out, dried off and put on a silk black robe that fell to mid-thigh. I was walking out of the bathroom rubbing the towel in my hair and walking to my closet when I saw Elena, Stefan and Damon out of the corner of my eye. I turned to face them.

When they didn't say anything I sighed in frustration. "Was there something you wanted?" "Yes, you in my bed." Damon said with a cocky smirk. "Hmmm, unfortunately for you, I am NOT in the mood. You can thank my _dearest_ sister over there for that."

Elena rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to ask if you were-," "Stop," I said holding up a hand. "First, you don't get to ask me if I'm ok. Second, we are not buddy, buddy. You abandoned me when I asked you for help. I didn't want to go. After what happened in that alley, I needed my family. I needed support, and guess what. I. NEVER. GOT. IT. FROM. YOU. OR. MOM. AND. DADDY. Jer was the ONLY person in this family that thought about what was best for me, rather than sending me away so I would stop embarrassing the family."

"Is that what you think? Mom and Dad didn't send you away because they thought you were an embarrassment to the family." "Yeah, right." I snorted. "Anyway, I don't need to hear this. I just found out I have lost my parents, I don't want to hear your fake concern. So get out of my room." I said pointing to the door. "Go on, leave." She slid off the bed with a sad look aimed my way. I stared right at her until she dropped her eyes and walked out the door. Stefan followed, but not without giving me a disapproving look. I rolled my eyes and gave him a shooing motion.

Then I turned to Damon, who was currently lounging on my bed. I walked past him and and turned on my radio. It was one of my favorite songs. It is called "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perry. I started dancing and singing along to the lyrics.

**"A Thousand Years"**

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

When I finished, I heard clapping. I looked up startled. It was Damon. I blushed, something I haven't done in years. "That was amazing. I can see a career in singing for you." "Nah, I think I would prefer fashion design." "But your beautiful voice! We wouldn't want it to go to waste, would we?" I laughed. "No, I guess not." I went into my closet. "Hey, Damon." I called. "Yep," he said. "What do you think I should wear?

"This or this?" Damon chose the first outfit. It was my sylishly ripped jeans, a silky blue halter top, black wedge boots and black knit beanie. I put on two rings. One is burnished silver angel wings. The second is a white-gold-black crystal diamond ring. Then I put on a vintage keyhole chocker necklace and painted my nails a sparkly blue. I put on smoky black eyeliner and blue eye shadow. My hair I left in loose ringlets. As an after thought I put on an angel wing bangle and a DANNIJO Galia bracelet and grabbed my black and silver studded clutch.

After I was dressed, I admired myself in the mirror. "Nice choice, Damon. I look smokin' hot." He laughed. "Yes, I have to agree. So, where is it you are going dressed like that?" I was about to answer when I saw he was holding one of my books. "Hey, that's mine! What are you doing with that?" "Uh, _reading_," he said sarcastically. "No duh, I want to know why you were going through my books." I said snatching it from him and putting it away. "You can tell a lot about a person from what they read," he replied. "And I found out you like to read Twilight. From the condition of this book, it is a major favorite." I blushed.

"It was a childhood phase," I defended myself. "Oh yeah, then why do you still have it?" "A, So I can laugh at it. I was captivated by it when I was younger. Now I read it and and laugh over the idea of a disco ball vamps. And B, I haven't been here for years." He chuckled. "I think that's a good reason as any. But, you never answered my question. Where are you going dressed all fancy?" "I am going to the Grill. You gonna come with?" "I don't think Elena would approve," I sighed. Of course she would have the BOTH of them falling all over her. "So hell yeah. I will, how are we going to get there?" I blinked in shock. Guess she doesn't have him wrapped around her finger. "We are going to take my Subaru BRZ STI Concept. It is blue."

We walked into my garage and I turned to look at him. He looked shocked. "What's up?" "I never would have guessed you were a car person. Elena-" We aren't the same person Damon." I said cutting him off. "I am Zoribella and she is Elena. We may share the same features, but I am my own person." "Duly noted, I won't make the same mistake again." "Good, see that you don't." Then I flicked the light on. His jaw dropped, once again. "Wow, this car is amazing" he whispered.

"Thanks," I said with a cocky smirk.

~Time Skip~

I got out of my car and slammed it shut. I was about to open the door when Damon reached over my shoulder and opened it with a bow, and a smirk. I smiled. "So you DO know how to be a gentleman." He laughed. "But, of course." He gestured to the door, and I walked in. I looked around. It hasn't changed much. The only difference is the working people. Damon helped me shrug out of my jacket and held it for me. He held out his arm and I slipped it in the crook of his elbow. I leaned over and whispered, "Thank you," in his ear. "Anytime," was his arrogant reply. I giggled as we walked to the bar.

~Elena P.O.V.~

"So that was your twin sister." "Yeah, why?" "She wasn't what I was expecting." "What were you expecting?" "Well someone kind, gentle and-" "A little more me?" I finished wryly. "Yes, I mean, not that I don't like her," Stefan said hastily. I giggled. He is so cute when he is flustered. "It's okay Stefan, she may be a rough around the edges but she isn't that bad when you get to know her." "Okay," he sighed as he pulled me down for a kiss. I smiled into the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressing my self into him. We eventually had to pull away. He smiled down at me. "You know," he said in a musing tone. "Did you notice Damon staring at her?" "Now that you mention it, he looked like he couldn't take his eyes off her." "I think she could be good for him, Elena. She could give him a run for his money." "I know, believe me Stefan." "So do you want to stop at the grill?" "Sure we could see if the girls are there. First I have to go and get changed, mkay?" "Sound great," he said leaning down to give me another small kiss.

~Time Skip~

Stefan opened the door for me as we walked in. I spotted Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, and Matt by the pool table. I guess Matt's shift is over. As I walked over, I heard Caroline whisper loudly, "I thought they broke up? They are acting like they did when they were together. Elena really has a different definition of "not together anymore" than me." Bonnie hissed, "SHHH they can hear you." My smile became a little more forced. Caroline as much as I love her, can be a little dense at times. "Hey guys, how are you?" I asked hugging them. "About the same as we were when we talked this morning." Caroline responded.

"Oh, so you are still a little out of it?" Bonnie and I were laughing at Caroline who was stomping her feet and putting her fists on her hips. Suddenly her mouth fell open. "OMG, Elena? Is that my BFFL Zori? With DAMON?!" I froze then turned to look at the same time as Bonnie. "Um, yes?" I offered sheepishly.

"And how come we are only finding out about this now?" "I don't know?" I said with a half shrug. "UUUHHH, whatever. I am going over to give her a welcome home, coming Bonnie? Matt? Tyler?" "Yes," they all said in unison. I just stood there watching as they all went to say hello, without a second look back at me. 'Great,' I thought. 'Now she is the center of attention, and I am just the second twin again.'


	3. Chapter 2

**Summery: **Elena Gilbert and Jeremy Gilbert. You thought you knew everything about them... Think again. Instead of there being two siblings, there were three. Shocked? I don't blame you. There was a Forgotten Gilbert. There was a Twin.

**A/N:** I first started this story on Quotev (another fanfiction site), so if you see this story on there don't freak out! I just wanted to broaden my amount of readers. This is all created and written by me. I did not steal this from anyone.

A/N: All outfits are on my profile. Also her room and cars.

A/n: 'thoughts', "speaking", _sarcasm _or **sarcasm **depending on how I feel.

[A/N: BFFL - Best Friends For Life, OMG - Oh My God]

A/N: I don't own the vampire diaries. (Or the yummy men;) *pout*

**Chapter 2: Finding Friends...**

* * *

I was half way to the bar with Damon, when I heard an extremely loud voice screech, ""OMG, Elena? Is that my BFFL Zori? With DAMON?!" I winced and rushed to the bar. "Two shot of the strongest thing you've got please." "ID, ma'm?" "Do you really need it?" I asked pouting, biting my lower lip, and looking up at him from under my lashes. He blushed and stammered, "N-no, not really." "Good." I sat back with a satisfied smile and downed the first shot. He gave me the second shot and I downed that one as well. Then, before Care and the rest of the group could make it to me I walked up to the stage and let the band know which song I was gonna sing. Then I stood in the shadow with the microphone in my hand and waited for the song to start.

As the beginning notes rang out in the now silent Grill, I said, "This song is dedicated to my family and anyone else that has lost loved ones. I know you all have lost patience with us, but you must remember, no matter how long ago our parents died, it will always be raw. We are now missing the most important figures in our lives. We no longer have a mother to talk to when we need her. We no longer have a father to be over protective of us when we bring home a boyfriend or girlfriend. We had a happy family. Now we only have each other. I would like to ask that you keep an open mind when you are working with us, please. I love you Elena and Jeremy Gilbert." With that said, I started to sing, and the spotlight shone right on me.

**"Keep Holding On"**

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

When I finished there was a hush and then the ringing applause and whistles of appreciation washed over me. I laughed, wiping my face free of the silent tears that I cried on stage. I did a mini curtsy and handed the microphone back to the guys and walked to the edge of the stage. I saw Care, Cinabon, Elena and the boys waiting there. I shrieked and jumped off the stage and into Tattie and Teddy's (Tyler Lockwood's nickname) arms. "I missed you guy's sooo much!"

They laughed and set me down. "We know," they chorused in unison. I turned around and I saw Care and Cinabon with their hands on their hips. I lowered my head and bit my lip, then put my hands behind my back and twisted the tip of my boot into the floor. I widened my eyes. I just know I look so innocent and adorable. This was the one pose that could pretty much always get me out of trouble.

We stood like that for a few seconds. I could see them struggling to resist the urge to come and hug me. I giggled. They rushed forward wrapping me in their arms. I hugged them back, and whispered, "You guys are the best, I'm sorry I left." "I do, however, come bearing gifts." They pulled back and clapped.

Caroline said, "OOO, I want it, gimme, gimme!" I laughed. "Bubbly as ever, huh CareBear?" She rolled her eyes. "Well, what else did you expect?" "Nothing," I shook my head chuckling.

"Soo, what did you get us?" They asked. "Well," I said leading them to a table. "I got Caroline a brand new wardrobe from Paris. It is exclusive and not even out in the magazines yet." Her mouth fell open. "Would you look at that, you've successfully rendered Caroline speechless." Matt teased. "It must be a first." Tyler added. I giggled then continued. "Bonnie, I got you a new collection of nail polish, jewelry, and shoes." She squealed, and threw her arms around me.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" "No prob." "I got Matt a pack of really rare football cards that are all in mint condition and signed by the players."

"Tyler, you I got a silver watch and some nice cologne." "Elena," she looked at me in surprise. "What? I wasn't going to forget you. I got you a new three pack of journals, and some fancy fountain pens." Her mouth fell open and she beamed. "Jer, for you it is something we can do together." "Ok, what is it?" "I am going to go with you to get your drivers license, then we are going to go car shopping, my treat. Or you could draw a car design that you would like and I could make your car from scratch." "Awesome," he shouted pumping his fists in the air.

I giggled. "Now that we have been reunited...," I trailed off with a mischievous grin on my face. "Oh no," they all groaned with the exception of Stefan. He was looking at me with a confused look on his face. 'Hmm, he is kinda cute,' I mused. 'In a sweet gentleman type way. I wonder how they met. I bet it was in a sickeningly sweet way. Complete with falling in love at first sight.' I sighed, a melancholy feeling sweeping over me.

I looked down at my hands, and shook my head. I plastered the grin on my face again. My musings had only taken a few seconds, so no one should have noticed. I lifted my head and threw my shoulders back. "We may have lost touch, but I daresay I have still kept my ability to have a fun time." I smirked. "I've actually been expanding my definition of fun." I grinned evilly. They all groaned. "Don't worry," I scoffed. "It _IS_ the first night back. I'll take it easy for you guys. Get you used to me and all that." I said waving my hands in a dismissive manner. "Now, what parties are there going on now."

Elena spoke up. "There aren't any going on that I remember." "Seriously?" I exclaimed. Care stepped in. "Elena is a bit of a brooding loner, graveyard girl now." My mouth fell open. I looked to Cinabon and then the guys for any sign of a joke. "You have to be fucking kidding me!" "Wow," I put my hands to my head. Then I smirked. "Well then guess you won't mind me taking over your title of Queen of the school." "But you hate being in the social spotlight." She objected. I grinned.

"Oh, believe me, I am not like that anymore. I thrive on attention." I purred. She shook her head in disbelief. "I don't believe you." I threw my head back and laughed. She shifted in her seat. "It's ok. I guess I will just have to prove it to you, won't I?"

I walked over to the D.J. I tapped on his shoulder. He was cute. He had light brown hair that was swept away from his light blue eyes. I flashed him my signiture 350 watt smile. He blushed. "Can I help you?" I tilted my head to the side and put my hand on his arm. I bit my lip and looked at him under my lashes. "Would you please put on this song?" I leaned over and whispered into his ear. He grinned and nodded. "Thanks," I leaned forward and put my hand on the back of his neck. I brushed my lips dangerously close to his lips. His breath caught. I chuckled, a low and throaty sound. He shivered. I pulled back and gave him a flirty glance. Then I turned and walked away. I made sure to add extra sway to my hips. I glanced back at him and saw his eyes trained on my butt. I grinned and threw a wink his way, and was rewarded with a blush.

"Ok, so who is ready to party?" I asked them when I got back to the table. Elena looked at me disapprovingly. "What was that," she hissed. I looked at her confused. "It was just some harmless flirting," I said with a shrug. Just then the song came on. I grinned and grabbed Matt and Ty's hands. "You guy's are dancing with me," I said dragging them to the dance floor.

**"Boyfriend"**

_[Verse 1]_

If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
I can take you places you ain't never been before  
Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know  
I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow  
Swag, swag, swag, on you  
Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue  
I don't know about me but I know about you  
So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag

I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl, let me talk to you

_[Chorus]_  
If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go

_[Verse 2]_  
Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't  
I could be your Buzz Lightyear, fly across the globe  
I don't ever wanna fight yeah, you already know  
Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow  
Burr  
Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend  
You could be my girlfriend until the w-w-world ends  
Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and  
Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirlwind  
Swaggie

I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl, let me talk to you

_[Chorus]_  
If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go

_[Bridge]_  
So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl  
Spend a week with your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend  
If I was your man (If I was your man), I'd never leave you girl  
I just want to love and treat you right

_[Chorus]_  
If I was your boyfriend (boyfriend), never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone (never be alone)  
I can be a gentleman (gentleman), anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend (boyfriend), I'd never let you go, never let you go

Na na na, na na na, na na na  
Yeah girl  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
If I was your boyfriend  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
If I was your boyfriend

I pulled them over to the dance floor. I got right in the middle and put Ty behind me and Matt in front. I put my hands in the air and started swaying my hips. Ty put his hands on my hips and started dancing with me. Matt just stood there. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his neck. I nuzzled his ear.

"What's wrong Tattie?," I murmured. He shuddered. "Nothing." "Then dance with me." The light flashed off his teeth when he grinned. "Ok." He put his arms around me and danced. I glance into his eyes. I could feel the warmth of Ty at my back. He leaned down. I suddenly flipped my self around so I was grinding his front and swaying in front of Ty. I laughed. I felt good. We finished the song in our beginning position. The only difference being Matt and his arms around my waist.

"Ok, wait here I'll be right back." As I walked away I heard Ty say, "that was fucking HOT man! She is an awesome dancer." I smiled. I swayed over to the D.J. again. "Hello," I purred seductively. He jumped. I giggled. "So, handsome. Would you be willing to put on this song for me?" He gulped. "What's in it for me?," he asked bravely. "Hmmm," I trailed a finger down his arm and bit my lip. "I think we could work something out." He smiled. "Ok." I walked around his D.J. desk.

I spun his chair around to face me. I sat on his lap, and straddled him. He put his arm around my back. I put a hand on his cheek and put my lips a few inches apart from him. He groaned. "You are a tease." I giggled again. "But of course." I shrugged. Then I kissed him. He pulled me closer. I gripped his hair and traced his lips with my tongue. He moaned. I curved my lips in a smile. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth, caressing my tongue.

As we were battling for dominance, we heard someone clear their throat. I pulled back slowly, savoring the taste of him on my lips. I was rewarded with a moan. I slipped off his lap and turned to face the person.

It was Damon. I groaned, and put my hands on my hips. "I was having fun," I pouted. "This had better be good." He smirked. "I just thought you ought to know your sister is glaring holes in your head. She apparently doesn't agree with your definition of fun." I shrugged. "And I care because?" He chuckled.

"Hmm, If I didn't know better I would say she is jealous." "No way, she is smitten with my brother. Even if they have broken up." "WHAT! They aren't together? But the way they act..." I trailed off. "Huh, I guess we have different definitions of "breaking up," I said sarcastically. He chuckled. "That is what your blonde friend over their said." "Yes, we are still on the same brain wave," I cheered.

"Now, if you will excuse me I am going to go dance with my boys." He shrugged and bowed waving an arm in their direction. "By all means, go right on ahead." I sashayed back to the boys, just as I kissed a Girl by Katy Perry came on.

**"I Kissed A Girl"**

This was never the way I planned, not my intention.  
I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion  
It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on.  
I'm curious for you, caught my attention.

_[Chorus:]_  
I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it).

No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter.  
You're my experimental game, just human nature.  
It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave.  
My head gets so confused, hard to obey.

_[Chorus]_

Us girls we are so magical,  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.  
Hard to resist, so touchable.  
Too good to deny it.  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent.

_[Chorus]_

I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it.

We just lost ourselves in the music and danced. When the song was finished we walked over to the bar. "Three bottles of vodka please." "Coming right up." "Thanks." We took the bottles and walked back to the table. Care was bouncing in her seat. "OK!" She squealed. "The halloween party tonight at the school. We are going." "Sounds good," I said with a grin."I don't have a costume." "That's ok, Tattie. You can just go as last years docter costume." "What about you Ty?"

"Huh? Oh, I will go as a wolf." "Jer?" "I will go as myself." I pouted. "Party pooper." He grinned. "What can I say, I don't want to get dressed up." I huffed. "Fine." "Cinabon?" "I am going as a witch." I stared for a second then I laughed. The irony of that was killing me. "Let me guess...It was Caroline's idea." "Yup," she said popping the p. "Ok, homeward bound," I cried pointing to the door. We all laughed and headed out. I saw Stefan pull my sister Elena to the side and whisper something in her ear. She nodded and looked worried. Then he and Damon left.

~Time Skip~

When we got to the house we ran up the stairs. I got dressed in my costume and met Elena at the steps. "What are you wearing?" "Uh, Uh, Uh," I said waging a finger in her face. "No one will see until I get to the party." She huffed. "Ok." She was in her old sexy nurse costume. "Jer!" I shouted. "C'mon, we need to get going!" "Coming." He came out in dark jeans and a black hoodie. "Alright, Alright don't get your panties in a bunch." I smirked.

"Why do you assume that I am wearing any?" As I sauntered out the door.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summery: **Elena Gilbert and Jeremy Gilbert. You thought you knew everything about them... Think again. Instead of there being two siblings, there were three. Shocked? I don't blame you. There was a Forgotten Gilbert. There was a Twin.

**A/N:** I first started this story on Quotev (another fanfiction site), so if you see this story on there don't freak out! I just wanted to broaden my amount of readers. This is all created and written by me. I did not steal this from anyone.

A/N: All outfits are on my profile. Also her room and cars.

A/n: 'thoughts', "speaking", _sarcasm _or **sarcasm **depending on how I feel.

[A/N: BFFL - Best Friends For Life, OMG - Oh My God]

[A/N: My sister brought it up to me that some people might wonder about who Cinabon is. That is Bonnie's nickname. Sorry if there was any confusion and I hope I have cleared it for you.]

A/N: I don't own the vampire diaries. (Or the yummy men;) *pout* The car is the same in this chap.

**Chapter 2: And Losing Them...**

* * *

When we got to the school and parked, we immeadiatly saw Care and Cinabon waiting for us at the front entrance. When we got out CareBear spotted us and started dragging Bon over to us. "What are you wearing!" "Calm down Carebear." I laughed. "We have to find the boys first, THEN I will show you." "Awww," Care and Bonnie pouted. I giggled. "Sorry ladies. There they are. Let's go." We all linked arms and walked to meet the boys. Jer was walking behind us. "So you went with last years costume too," he said looking at Elena in her costume. She blushed and smoothed her skirt. "Yeah, when Caroline said we were coming to this thing this was all I had. " He laughs before turning to Jeremy. "And you're supposed to be….yourself."

Jeremy glared before leaving. Shaking it off I say: "Ok, before I go I want you guys to see my costume." I opened my coat and their jaws drop. I am dressed as a sexy Indian Huntress Native American costume. I smirked, loving the attention. Then, very casually I turned and walked away.

I found Jer. "Cheer up, Jer. Have some fun, it's Halloween! Caroline and I think everyone should have a good time." "I'll try, once I find…" "Hey." Tyler stood in front of us. Jeremy glared, before looking at me, nodding, and leaving. "Ok, what was that about? You two were cool at the grill." He sighed. "Jeremy and I were only cool because of the excitement of your return. We are sorta enemies." "But why?" "Jeremy is dating Vicky-" "Wait." I held up a hand. "Are we talking about Vivi Vicky or another Vicky?" "No, it is Vivi Vicky." "Ok, go on." "Well, I used to date her, and I still want to. He knows that, and that's why we have a problem."

"Ok, I get it now. I will try to talk to him. But, you have to understand, Ty. Jer is my brother and I will take his side on this." "Ok," he sighed running a hand through his hair. "Hey," I patted his arm. "You are still my Teddy, just don't ask me to choose between you and my brother." He smiled softly at me. His soft side that is rarely seen except with me showing though. "I got it. Now go find Jeremy." I gave him a hug then walked over to Elena.

"Hey, Elena?" "Yeah?" "Can you help me find Jer, he saw Ty and just took off." Her eyes widened in panic. "He what!" "Whoa," I stepped back and held up my hands. "Take a Chill Pill Lena, he is 16. He'll be fine." She ran a hand though her hair. "No, You don't understand." I glare at Elena starting to get irritated. "I don't understand what?" "Vicki is here."

"She is?! That is awesome, where is she?" "Sorry, Zori, I gotta go." She said then ran off in search for Vicki. "Ok, now this is getting weird." "Tell me about it," Matt muttered. I snorted then left. I search for Vicki, Jeremy and Elena inside but come up with nothing so I was standing around drinking some of the spiked punch, when I heard a shout. I straitened. That sounded like Jer.

I ran outside to look. I saw Jer pushing at someone in the shadow of the buses. I looked to the side and saw Elena run over the the pile of wood and snap off a piece. She ran over to the person and hit them on the head with the wooden plank. One of the lights in the parking lot flickered and went out. I heard Elena scream. "Elena," I shouted. "Where are you?" She stumbled into me clutching at my clothes. "What is it? What is wrong?" I asked frantically. She mumbled something I couldn't hear. I could hear the door behind us open. "Elena!" I heard Stefan shout.

She pushed away from me.

"Stefan, she bit Jer." He ran at the shadowy figure and tackled her. The person shoved him and disappeared under the buses. I rush over to Jeremy. "Go! Get inside!" Stefan demands. I grab Jeremy's hand and he, Elena, and I rush to the door while Stefan starts to look under the buses.

I pushed Jer and Elena in front of me so they could get to the door first. Jer had just reached out to the door handle when the person grabbed Elena around the waist and wrenched her head to the side. It all happened so fast that I had no time to react. The girl bit Elena on the neck, and I started to feel faint. At my sisters blood curling scream, instinct takes over. I grabbed a piece of wood from the can that fell over and stood up.

"Let her go!" I shouted. The girl laughed. I could tell she had no intention of letting Elena go so I ran forward. She lunged at me and bit me. I shrieked and stumbled falling to the ground. She landed on me just as the lights came back on. To my shock it was Vivi. She looked down at her chest. I followed her eyes and saw the wood had plunged through into her chest. Into her heart. I pushed her off me. I knelt by her side. I pulled out the wood and drop the offending object on the ground. '_What have I done?' _

"VICKY!" I hear my brother scream. Vicki looked up at me with hurt, and betrayal in her eyes and I just know I will never forget that look. It is burned into my brain, into my very soul as my honorary sister's skin starts to turn grey and old and she falls to the ground, Stefan holding my crying brother back. I stare at pseudo little sis, everything around me sinking in to the background.

I vaguely hear Elena's voice saying something to me but I can't make out the words. I hear voices in the distance talking but once again cannot make out what they are saying or who the voices belong to. I feel someone grip my arm and pull my gaze away from my dead baby sis, now staring at the wall. "Zoribella!" Hands cup my face and pull my head up.

I stare at someone's face, but it is blurry and all I can see are are icy blue eyes. "Zoribella, look at me. Look at me!" Damon. The hands and the face and the voice finally come together in my clouded mind. "Listen to me. This isn't your fault. You did what you had to do to keep your family safe."

I look down at his shoes and let the numbness recede. 'Jeremy, Elena I have to stay strong for them, if not for myself.' Damon pulled me up. "Where are they," I asked looking around. "Where are they," I shriek panic now overwhelming me. I swung around to face Damon.

"They are at your house." I nod. "Ok. I am going home. Good bye." I left Damon with Vicki's body and wandered around the parking lot of the school until Caroline found me and helped me find my car. "Thanks Care," I say looking at her and wanting to blurt out what happened. I resisted the urge and just gave her a huge hug. She pulled back and looked at me puzzled. "Are you okay? Yeah, I just argued with Elena, and needed a hug." I lied. "Ok," she gave me an understanding hug. I pulled away and got in my car and drove away.

~Time Skip~

I walked up the front of my steps to find Stefan and Elena talking. "Zori!" Elena rushes towards me and hugs me so tightly I can barely breathe. She brushes my hair out of my face. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine." I say in monotone. "How's Jeremy?" "Not good." "What can I do? What can I do to help, I'll do anything." Stefan pleads. "What the hell is going on?" I asked looking at the two of them with confusion. But they ignored me.

"Can you make him forget?" Elena asked Stefan. "What? No, you can't mess with his mind like that Elena." I shouted. "Even if in some weird way, you could make him forget, you would be destroying him. "I would be helping him!" "No, in life our choices and the things we experience make us who we are. You take that away, and you are making him nothing more than a doll. It wouldn't truly be him."

"I don't know how he'll ever get pass this. I just want him to forget everything that happened." She turned to Stefan. "If I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work...Because of who I am, Because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right." He said. "I can do it." Damon walks out from the shadows. "If this is what you guys want...I'll do it." He says to me and Elena. "It's what I want." Damon looks over at me for confirmation. I shake my head no at first but then stop to really think about it.

'How can I not let Jeremy have peace? He shouldn't have the burden of remembering Vivi this way. He's already lost too much. I don't want him to be in pain or numb like I am. I don't want him to end up like me at all. But, If I let them do this he will just have a festering pain and he won't know why. I can't do that to him. I love him too much. And even if he is like me, that just means I will be able to understand him and help him through this. I CAN'T let them do this to him. He needs comfort. I can't leave him alone. I need to help him.'

"No. I won't let you do this to him." "But-" "No buts, Elena. I said no." She stepped closer to me. "I am his older sister. I am saying yes. Why can't you understand that?" She looked at me with sad eyes. I was furious. "You may be his older brother but_** I **_am **_your_** older sister. What I say goes." "You aren't our mother." She spat. I slapped her. Her head swung to the side. She put a hand to her face. "I may not be your mother, but unless you want to bring Aunt Jenna into this, I may as well be." I softened my tone and gathered her in a hug. I rested my head on hers and stroked her hair. "I love you sissy. But you need to trust me to do the right thing."

"Sometimes the easiest thing is not always the right thing." "I understand," she whispered. "Ok. I will go see Jer. You say goodnight to Stefan. Tonight we will rest, tomorrow I WILL get an explanation." "Okay."

As I was walking up the stairs I thought of Jer. He needs comfort. I can't leave him alone. We can have a movie night. I knocked on his door. He was sitting on his bed staring blankly at the wall, with tears dripping down his face. I let go of the door handle and walked over to him. "Oh, Jer. I am sooo sorry. I loved her too. She was my little sis." I said with tears dripping down my cheeks. He leaned into my side. "I know." "Jer, get your pajamas on and come to my room." He sniffed and nodded. "Ok," he said his voice a little hoarse. I got up and went into my room. I closed the door and slid down to the floor sobbing. I wrapped my arms around my middle and just sat there gasping for breath. I got up and stripped down. I took a hot shower and let the water sooth away my tears.

I got out and got dressed in a pair of sheer pajama top and shorts. I went over to my dvd player and chose The Hangover. It is Jer's favorite movie and hopefully would help him laugh. I went down stairs and grabbed three cartons of ice cream, spoons and sat on my bed waiting for Jer to come in. Someone knocked. "Come in." "Hey, It was Elena." "C'mon in Elena." She saw me with the movies and ice cream. "Do you mind if I join?" "Sure," I said patting the bed beside me.

She smiled and slid under the covers next to me. "Hey Z-" Jer stopped when he saw Elena. "What is she doing here?" He asked glaring at her. "She is here to support us." I patted the bed. "Just for tonight I want us to forget the harsh words and just treasure the family we have left." He sighed. "Ok." He came over and got on the bed. I sat up and put a pillow on my stomach. He climbed over and put his head on it. I put a hand on his forehead and wrapped and arm through Elena's. "Jer I got your cookie dough ice cream, Elena I got your chocolate strawberry, and for me I have my mint chocolate chip." They laughed. "Of course."

~Time Skip~

When the first movie finished and we finished laughing Jer turned his head and looked up at me. "Hey, Z?" He asked softly. "Yeah," I said running a hand through his hair. "Can you sing us a song?" I froze. I usually don't sing in front of others. I only did it at the Grill tonight because I wanted them to know I was there for them. But I could do this. It was for Jer. I remembered a song I had composed a while ago. "Ok," I have one. They settled down to listen.

**"Safe & Sound"**  
(feat. The Civil Wars)

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. _[x7]_

They sighed. "That was beautiful," Elena said with a sad smile. Jer was looking sleepy. "Can you sing us one more?" He asked. "Sure." I racked my brain for another. Then I hit the jackpot. "Ok, here is the last one."

**"Never Grow Up"**

Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light  
To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that

Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart  
And no one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up, never grow up

You're in the car on the way to the movies  
And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off  
At 14 there's just so much you can't do  
And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots  
But don't make her drop you off around the block  
Remember that she's getting older too  
And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school

Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred  
And even though you want to, just try to never grow up

Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home  
Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
And all your little brother's favorite songs  
I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone

So here I am in my new apartment  
In a big city, they just dropped me off  
It's so much colder that I thought it would be  
So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on

Wish I'd never grown up  
I wish I'd never grown up

Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
I could still be little  
Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
It could still be simple  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
And even though you want to, please try to never grow up  
Oh, don't you ever grow up  
Oh, never grow up, just never grow up

Tears were streaming down my face by the time I finished the song. I looked down and saw Jer was asleep. Elena had nestled into my shoulder and was asleep as well. I smiled softly and kissed them both on the forehead then pressed the button on the wall to shut off the lights. I laid my head down and went to sleep a small smile playing on my lips.

~Damon P.O.V.~

Elena turned when her sister shut the door and rushed forward. "Damon, I want you to go in and Compel Jer and Zori when they fall asleep." "No," I backed away, "She said No." She looked me in the eyes and I gave in. She was just too much like Kathrine. I sighed and reluctantly nodded my head. I climbed up the side and peered through the window. Zoribella was slumped against the door sobbing.

My heart gave an unexpected ache. In that moment, I wanted to jump through the window and wrap my arms around her. It shocked me, I haven't felt this way since my last love Kathrine. She got up and went into her bathroom. I heard the shower start. Then she came out and went in her closet and came out in her pajamas. I watched as she went over to her dvd player and chose a disc. She turned and went down the stairs. I waited till she was gone when I climbed through the window. I walked around and I saw a picture by her bed. It was of her and her friends.

I could hear here coming so I was back out the window. She came in with three things of ice cream and spoons. I admired her hair and smooth tanned skin. I watched as she settled with her brother and Elena. I also admired the way she took control and calmed the both of them.

~Time Skip~

I was barely keeping in the laughing of my own when the movie finished. I looked in the window at my reflection. My icy eyes were now a warm blue. My face was warm and relaxed. It was surprising. I heard her brother ask for a song. When she started to sing, my breath caught. It seems when she sings, she puts all of her emotions behind. I loved it. When she finished I found myself longing to hear more. I was glad when she agreed to do another song.

When they fell asleep I climbed through the window. I woke up the brother first. "You will know that Vicky left town. And she's not coming back. You won't look for her or worry about her. You will miss her, but you know it's for the best." You won't remember this at all when you wake."

Then I woke up Zoribella. "You will not remember this conversation. If asked you will say you have forgotten about Vicky. You will remember her fondly, and think she is out exploring the world." She blinked sleepily. "Damon?" She yawned. "What did you say?" I thought fast. It seems the Compulsion won't work on her. I looked at her and noticed her blue locket. It must have vervain in it. I felt an odd sense of relief. I could take the necklace off. I mused. But I didn't want to. "It was nothing Cara," I said. "Lay down, you are still dreaming. She nodded her head. Then she laid down and went back to sleep, and completely forgot the conversation.

I stroked her cheek and and then disappeared as if I had never been there to begin with.

* * *

[A/N: For those wondering, the locket, (which BTW will be in every outfit) is a gift from her father. In case you haven't noticed she was closer to her father than her mother. Elena was a mommy's girl, while she was a daddy's girl. Yet another thing they have different about each other. Sorry about making Vivi die so soon, my fingers took over and decided to cause my OC some MAJOR pain. Never fear though, we will be having flashbacks that show just how close they are. I think my fingers wanted Jer and Zori to have something (or should I say someone?) to bond over.]


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary: Elena Gilbert and Jeremy Gilbert. You thought you knew everything about them... Think again. Instead of there being two siblings, there were three. Shocked? I don't blame you. There was a Forgotten Gilbert. There was a Twin.**

**A/N:** I first started this story on Quotev (another fanfiction site), so if you see this story on there don't freak out! I just wanted to broaden my amount of readers. This is all created and written by me. I did not steal this from anyone.

A/N: All outfits are on my profile. Also her room and cars.

A/n: 'thoughts', "speaking", _sarcasm _or **sarcasm **depending on how I feel.

[A/N: BFFL - Best Friends For Life, OMG - Oh My God]

[A/N: My sister brought it up to me that some people might wonder about who Cinabon is. That is Bonnie's nickname. Sorry if there was any confusion and I hope I have cleared it for you.]

A/N: I don't own the vampire diaries. (Or the yummy men;) *pout*

**Chapter 4: A little fun, The Interrogation, and CareBear time**

* * *

I was just laying there in my bed. I was surrounded in warmth. I opened my eyes and lifted my head. I looked down, then had to stifle a giggle. Jer was laying with his head on my chest, and Lena had a leg thrown on his stomach and an arm on his face. They looked so cute. A shuttering noise and a flash made me look up.

Aunt Jenna was leaning on the door with a camera in her hands and a grin on her face. She saw me looking at her and asked, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I giggled and nodded my head.

"Blackmail," we whisper screamed. Then giggled. Jer stirred, and Lena moaned. I reached over and pressed a button that would open my curtains. When the light flooded the room, Jer blindly reached out and grabbed a pillow and put it over his head.

"Jer!" Lena whined, "That was mine." He gave an unintelligible mumble and Elena sat up and huffed crossing her arms. I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing. She glared at me. "This isn't funny." "Stop moving," Jer's muffled voice came from under the pillow and blankets. I grinned, "Don't be such a baby Jer." I grabbed the pillow he was using to shelter his face. I smirked and used it to hit him in the face. He looked at me with shock. I looked back at him daring him to do something about it.

Slowly a smile, a big genuine smile spread across his face. He grabbed a pillow and shouted, "Pillow fight!" Aunt Jenna and Elena laughed and grabbed pillows to join the fight. I stopped for a second and turned on the radio. "Yes!" I squealed. We Are Young by 3OH!3 came on. I turned it up to about 28 which is pretty high with my surround sound system and grabbed a pillow to join in the fight.

**"We Are Young"**

Windows down  
Pedal to the sneakers  
Turn up the volume  
Blow out the speakers  
Best clothes on  
Going down on fire  
Turn the lights off  
Turn the music higher  
I broke free, cast away  
Won't find me  
And now you're never gonna break me down, gonna break me down  
This is all I can take, so farewell cause you're never gonna find me now, gonna find me now

We are young! (Woah!)  
We are young! (Woah!)  
We drink and we fight and we love just because we are numb,  
We're on the run and you're never gonna chase us down.  
We are young.

Dance with the devil  
Don't be shy  
Nothings gonna stop us  
We can't die  
Sleepin in a bed  
Waking up outside  
At least I can say I tried  
So you fathers don't let go of your daughters  
We take what we want we don't borrow  
Think I found a message in a bottle  
This says "Drink me, drown your sorrows."

I broke free, cast away  
Won't find me  
And now your never gonna break me down, gonna break me down  
This is all I can take, so farewell cause you're never gonna find me now, gonna find me now

We are young! we are young!  
We drink and we fight and we love just because, we are numb,  
We're on the run and you're never gonna chase us down.  
We are young. (young young young)  
We are young (young young young)  
We are young (young young young)  
And you're never gonna chase us down  
We are young

If I'm doin this right  
I'll be leavin tonight  
I got my bags packed tight  
So many reasons to leave  
I got my hands on my keys  
Ya I'll be leavin tonight

We are young! we are young!  
We drink and we fight and we love just because, we are numb,  
We're on the run and you're never gonna chase us down.  
We are young. (young young young)  
We are young (young young young)  
We are young (young young young)  
And you're never gonna chase us down  
We are young

When we finished we all collapsed on the bed staring up at the ceiling, panting for breath. "Well that was fun," I commented.

"Hell yeah," Jer said, throwing his arms in the air. I looked at Aunt Jenna, then Lena. We all burst out giggling. Jer just sat there with a bewildered look on his face. We giggled even harder. He huffed. "Alright, alright, that enough." Aunt Jenna said, getting up off the bed. "Come down stairs and get some breakfast." I looked at Elena and Jer. I grinned. "Last one there is a hairy, stinky monkey!" I hopped off the bed and shoved Jer to the side. "Hey!" He shouted as I scrambled out the door giggling madly.

"Sorry, Jer!," I shouted swinging my self down the steps. I could hear them racing after me. Jer came up behind me and swung me up over his shoulder. "Jer!" I shrieked, laughing and pounding his back. I looked up and saw Elena. Her mouth fell open. "No fair!" She said childishly. "Hurry Jer!" Was my response.

"She is catching up to us!"

He hopped the last two steps, dropped me into a chair and then made a beeline to the coffee. "Uh, Jer?" "Yeah," he turned blowing in his cup. "Thanks," I said grinning and grabbed the cup from his hand. He chuckled and made another cup. I smirked at him. He stuck out his tongue at me. I giggled. "Reeeeal mature Jer!" He grinned cheekily. "You seem to be forgetting I am only 16. So in this case, reeeeeal mature Z!"

I laughed. "Nice, I am suuuch a bad influence on you." "I know." Elena finally finished coming down the steps with Aunt Jenna. "Hey, slow pokes!" Elena glared at me. I laughed unaffected. "If you guys hadn't cheated-" I gasped, cutting her off.

I put a hand to my chest and widened my eyes. "Who, us?" I asked with an overly dramatic tone, and a butter-wouldn't-melt-in-my-mouth face. Then I looked to Jer for back up. He copied my pose and said, "Never!"

She couldn't help herself and she smiled. "You guys are impossible."

Aunt Jenna rejoined us in the kitchen. "Hey guys, that was Sheriff Forbes. She wants us to come down to the station." With that my good mood was gone. I could feel the tears come into my eyes. "Hey, Z, it's gonna be okay. She has just left town, not been murdered." Jer tried to joke around. I jerked back as if I had been slapped.

"How can you say that Jer?" I snapped. He looked confused. "Say what. Vic has just skipped town, it's not the end of the world. I feel that it's for the best." As soon as those words came out of Jer's mouth, I knew that Elena hadn't listened to me.

I put on a smile and asked, "Hey, Lena?" She looked at me nervously.

"Yeah?" "Can I talk to you for a few minutes, alone?" I asked sweetly. She forced a smile. I inwardly cheered. She was never good at hiding her emotions.

I walked up the stairs, leading Elena to my room and shutting the door. I spun around to face her. "What the hell is going on?" I hissed angrily. She paled and stepped back and held up her hands defensively. "I did what I had to do." "_**Bullshit**_. You _**deliberately**_ disobeyed me. I made my decision clear. _**And**_ you went behind my back."

She looked at me pleadingly. "You have to listen to me-" "The fuck I do!" I shrieked. "You are destroying his life!" "I am saving it! How long do you think he would last with all of the drugs?" I looked at her coldly. "We are his family Elena. And family doesn't do that." She flinched. The finality of my tone stung her.

She took a small step forward. "Zori-" I cut her off. "You don't get to call me that." I pointed to my door. "_**Get. Out.**_" I said through gritted teeth.

She walked to the door and had her hand on the handle when I spoke. "Elena. When we get back here you _**will**_ tell me everything. _**Is. That. Clear**_?" "Yes," She whispered. "Good. And one other thing. Jeremy is a Gilbert. And Gilbert's _**always**_ find out the truth, even if we have to dig through a million lies. So know this, when Jer finds out what you have done, I will be right there to tell you I told you so. Now get going."

She went out and shut the door behind her. I fought the urge to collapse, and instead went into the bathroom to take a hot shower. I got out relaxed and chose my outfit. I am going to wear a pair of black and white yoga shorts, a white sports bra, a sheer black cross tank top, a black and white hat and some black and white Nike running shoes. I walk over to my dresser and put on my stainless steel black and silver watch, a black wrist cuff, my paragon and black and silver ion cross dog tags. I slip on my sterling silver flower ring with a blue moonstone set in the center of it. Then I grab my Nano ipod and my iphone. I chose this outfit so I could jog to the station. I got dressed and headed down the stairs.

"Hey Jenna?" "Yeah?" Aunt Jenna askes. "I am going to jog to the station, okay?" She hesitated. "Just be safe." I flash her an impish grin. "When am I not?" Then I was out the door. I turn on my nano ipod and scroll through my songs. I put on Apologize by OneRepublic ft. Timberland. It's a favorite song of mine.

**"Apologize"**

_[Verse 1]_  
I'm holdin' on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground.  
And I'm hearin' what you say,  
But I just can't make a sound.  
You tell me that you need me,  
Then you go and cut me down...  
But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry,  
Didn't think I'd turn around...  
And say...

_[Chorus]_  
That it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late...  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
Yeah!

_[Verse 2]_  
I'd take another chance,  
Take a fall, take a shot for you.  
I need you like a heart needs a beat,  
But it's nothin' new, yeah!  
I loved you with a fire red,  
Now it's turnin' blue...  
And you say...  
Sorry, like an angel  
Heaven let me think was you...  
But I'm afraid...

_[Chorus]_  
It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
Whoa!

_[Interlude]_

_[Chorus]_  
It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.

I said it's too late to apologize, yeah!  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah!  
I'm holdin' on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground.

I breath deeply and run. One step infront of the other. Left, Right, Left, Right. I just lose myself in the rhythm of running.

The wind runs through my ponytail. The rhythm comes to me easily. It is an old friend, thankfully one that won't die on me.

I grin and speed up. If I keep up the pace, I can get there in about 15-20 minutes.

~Tiny Time Skip~

"Where did Vicki say she was going?" Sheriff Forbes asked me, after we got caught up. "She didn't. I just got back last night. I never got to say hello, or even goodbye for that matter." She smiled sympathetically at me. "Did she tell her brother where she was going?" "I'm not sure, she could have. But when I talked to Tat- Sorry, Matt he didn't say anything about it." "Is there anyone I can talk to, who may have know what happened to her, prior to leaving town?" "I guess you can try Jeremy. He was dating her. Or maybe Tyler. I know they used to date." "Do you believe Vicki really has left town?" I felt the tears come to my eyes. "I really don't know. All I know is I didn't get to say goodbye. I haven't seen her or talked to her. And right now, I just wish I had contacted her while I was away." I could feel my tears streaming down my face. "Okay, I think we are done here." She got up and came to me and gave me a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and held tight.

I took a deep breath and let go. I gave her a shaky smile then turned and walked out the door. I held my head high and went out the front door. Tattie and Teddy were there. With a sob I ran into their arms. I wrapped one arm around Tattie's neck and the other around Teddy's. We just stood their for a few minutes. Then they pulled back. Tattie smiled at me and said, "We _**will**_ be okay." I nod. "Of course, together we will be fine. I've got your back, you've got mine." I put my hand and looked at them. "Who's with me?" They put their hands in. "Prideful Pack rules!" We cheer. I gave them hugs, giggling at how childish we can be. "See ya guys latter. Call or text anytime." "Bye."

I watched as Tattie strode past Stefan with an iron face. Stefan turned around and said, "I was trying to help her Matt. That's all." Tattie didn't even acknowledge him. The door opened and Stefan turned to see who it was. It was Jeremy, Aunt Jenna and Elena. "I'll meet you guys at the car," Elena said in a hesitant voice. Before she could walk to Stefan, I said, "No, I'll bring her home. Elena and I have to chat." In a stern tone. Aunt Jenna nodded her head and left with Jer.

Elena brushed past me and headed to Stefan. "You okay?" He asked tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. I snorted and pulled out my phone to text Caroline.

_I thought Stelena was separated? - Z_

_Stelena? - CareBear_

_Yeah, Stephan + Elena = Stelena. - Z_

_Cute, you always did have a flair for nicknames. - CareBear_

_And yes they are supposed to be. Why? - CareBear_

_S just tucked E's hair behind an ear. I bet a blind person could see how in love they are. - Z_

_I know right? It is sickening sometimes. Makes me want to scream. - CareBear_

_Ditto. Got a crush 4 this week yet? - Z_

_Not yet. Still scouting 4 suitable male. - CareBear_

_R u going 4 a HART or a CLAM? - Z_

_? - CareBear_

_Sorry, HART = Hawt Athletic Rich & Toned. CLAM = Cute Loyal Athletic & Middle-classed. Like the terms? - Z_

_Yes! I'm not sure. I might go for both. They both sound good. I want a loyal man, but I also want a rich one. *pout* - CareBear_

_I feel you. I myself am not sure. I might have to wait til next school week. BUT Damon Salvatore looks pretty yummy. He even has the bad-boy vibe I love. - Z_

_I used to date him. He was okay. I wouldn't mind if you did date him. I am sooo over him. - CareBear_

_It could be a drama show. The Salvatore Brothers and the Gilbert Girls. More like woman for me, but whatever. - Z_

_*giggle* Good point. *Sigh* I missed this. - CareBear_

_? - Z_

_Us talking. Chatting about crushes, ur sister. Heck, I even missed ur crazy nicknames & secret terms. Now that ur back, can u promise not to leave? - CareBear_

_I promise. Sisterhood until the end! Gotta go, TTYL? - Z_

_Course! - CareBear_

_K! BBYL = Bye Bye Girl Friend - Z_

_Ditto - CareBear_


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary: Elena Gilbert and Jeremy Gilbert. You thought you knew everything about them... Think again. Instead of there being two siblings, there were three. Shocked? I don't blame you. There was a Forgotten Gilbert. There was a Twin.**

**A/N:** I first started this story on Quotev (another fanfiction site), so if you see this story on there don't freak out! I just wanted to broaden my amount of readers. This is all created and written by me. I did not steal this from anyone.

A/N: All outfits are on my profile. Also her room and cars.

A/n: 'thoughts', "speaking", _sarcasm _or **sarcasm **depending on how I feel.

[A/N: BFFL - Best Friends For Life, OMG - Oh My God]

[A/N: My sister brought it up to me that some people might wonder about who Cinabon is. That is Bonnie's nickname. Sorry if there was any confusion and I hope I have cleared it for you.]

A/N: Here is two new chappies! Aren't you lucky?!

A/N: I don't own the vampire diaries. (Or the yummy men;) *pout*

**Chapter 4: First Meeting, Making a Friend, Annoying Elena, Meeting Lexi, Showing Off**

* * *

I put my phone away with a smile, it's good to chat like that with Caroline again. 'Man, I really missed talking to her,' I thought to myself. "I don't think the Sheriff suspected anything." I heard Elena say. "Well of _**course**_ she didn't," I rolled my eyes, my whole posture screaming, "duh!" "With my brilliant acting skills, why would she?" Elena rolled her eyes and turned back to Stefan. "Jeremy had no memory at all, all he knew was what Damon made him know."

"Well no _**duh**_!" I said sharply. "With you having him screw around with _**my**_ brother's brain, what do you expect?" I spat at her, anger coursing through my veins. She flinched and turned to Stefan. "Thank you," he said looking deep in her eyes, then looking at me. We could hear the unspoken, "Thank you for not telling my secret." I nodded at him and chirped, "Not a prob! Now if you would set my brother back to rights, life would be _**great**_!" I said sarcastically.

Elena turned back to Stefan. Stefan and I could tell what she was going to say was going to be bad...and we were right. "I can't do this Stefan. Every time I look at Matt or Jeremy or even Zoribella, all I think is that...Vicki is never gonna come back." She looked at him pleadingly. I had to turn away. What Elena said hit me like a ton of bricks. I will _**never**_ get to see my pseudo sis again. I had to choke back a sob, as I remembered the first time I met her.

~Flashback 14 years ago~

~6 year old Zori P.O.V.~

_I was 6 the first time I met her. Jeremy was at the store with Papa. Elena, Bonnie and Caroline were playing dress up down the hall in her room. Matt, Tyler and I were playing Truth or Dare in my room. We had all settled into our routines and when Mom came upstairs and called us out, we came groaning and dragging our feet. "Matt, your mom came over and dropped off your little sister." "Oh no," he groaned. I was curious, I mean we all knew he had a sister. We just hadn't met her. Mom smiled softly. "Come here Vicki." She pulled Vicki out from behind her._

_Vicki was scared, we could all tell that. But what caught my attention, was her attitude about it. Instead of shying away, she straitened her shoulders, and held her head high. She was gutsy, and I admired that. I looked at Elena. I could tell she had already dismissed Vicki. Something about that bugged me. So I walked forward and held out a hand. "Hey, my name is Zoribella, but you can call me Bella." She smiled shyly and shook my hand. "My name is Vicki, by you can call me-" She had paused. "My brother calls me Vic but," I smiled._

_"It's okay, I understand. I don't like sharing my nicknames that the family calls me either." She looked confused. "Well then why did you let me call you Bella?" I gazed calmly at her. "Because I like you." "But I'm not your family." I grinned._

_"We can always change that." I slung an arm over her shoulder. "From now on, you can be my little sis. And I can call you...hmm." I snapped my fingers. "I got it! I can call you...Vivi!" She grinned. "Perfect, I've always wanted an older sister."_

_Elena didn't like that, so she turned and went back into her room with a glare at Vivi. From that day forward I watched out for Vivi, and Elena...well, they never saw eye to eye. I guess it was a jealousy thing._

~Present Time~

I was brought back to earth by Elena saying, "And they'll never know why." I raised a finger, shoving all the bad feeling into a box. "I will. And so would Jer, _**if**_ you hadn't gone behind my back and had his brother erase his memory." "God, are never going to stop reminding me?" She snapped. "Nope," I said, popping the "p" with a cocky grin.

She faced Stefan again. "Around you, people get hurt and die. And I just- I can't. It's just too much. I-" He leaned forward. "Why don't we go somewhere and talk about it?" She pulled away. "No, Stefan you have to stay away from me." She turned and started to walk away. "Elena!" I shouted. She turned. "What?" "Wait for me by the car." She looked confused. "You ran here remember?" I grinned. "Turn around." She did and her jaw dropped. "How, and where did you get that car?"

"I am a woman of many mysteries. Now go wait by the car, and _**don't**_ scratch the paint." She rolled her eyes and walked away. "I swear, sometimes I have my doubts, as to if we are even siblings." I said. Stefan chuckled. "Hey Zoribella?" "Yeah? And you can call me Z, it's what all my friends call me." He looked shocked. "We barely even know each other though and without Elena we have no connection." I waved my hand and rolled my eyes.

"Like that even matters. You and I both know Elena is head over heels for you. Mark my words, she _**will**_ get back with you soon." He smiled. "Thanks." "No prob. So was there something you needed to say?" "Oh, yeah. Today is my birthday, and-" "Wait, your birthday?" He nodded. I whistled. "Man, getting dumped on your birthday-that is _**harsh**_. So how old are you turning?" He ran a hand through his hair and blushed. "Well?" I prompted. He mumbled something. "Okay, I know I'm awesome and all that, but I am not a vampire. There for, I don't have super human hearing."

He raised his head. "I said, I'm turning 162." I stared in shock for a moment. Then I burst out laughing. "Hey, it's not funny!" He protested. "You have to admit-" I broke off giggling again. He couldn't help himself and he started chuckling, too. "Okay, okay. I wanted to tell you that an old friend came and is visiting me." I wiped my eyes and looked at him. "Yeah, is she a human drinker?" "Yes, but she only drinks from blood bags."

I nodded. "Cool, soooo did you want me to tell your other half?" "Um.." "Ok, I'll take that as a no." "I just-" "Don't want to worry her. I get it." He sighed in relief. "Hey, do you mind if I come and meet her?" He looked surprised. "You want to meet her?" "Yeah, I mean, she _**is**_ your best friend. Why _**wouldn't**_ I want to?" "Maybe because she is a 350 year old _**human**_ blood drinker?" He asked incredulously.

I shrugged. "And your point _is_?" He stared then said, "Never mind." I grinned. "So that's a yes." "Wait-" "Great, I'll see ya later." He just sighed in resignation. Cutting people off before they can protest is something I found out when I was 7. I taught that trick to Care and Vivi, and swore then to secrecy. I smiled smugly as I made my way to the car.

"Get in," I said, unlocking the car. "So what did you talk to Stefan about?" She asked. I grinned smugly just to annoy her. I could hear her gritting her teeth so it must have worked. "Well?" I ignored her and started up my baby. I turned on the radio and laughed. It was The One that got Away by Katy Perry. I could feel Elena glaring at me, so I turned it up _**super**_ high.

**"The One That Got Away"**

Summer after high school when we first met

We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead  
And on my 18th Birthday  
We got matching tattoos

Used to steal your parents' liquor  
And climb to the roof  
Talk about our future  
Like we had a clue  
Never planned that one day  
I'd be losing you

In another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away

I was June and you were my Johnny Cash  
Never one without the other, we made a pact  
Sometimes when I miss you  
I put those records on (Whoa)

Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
Saw you downtown singing the Blues  
It's time to face the music  
I'm no longer your muse

But in another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away  
The o-o-o-o-o-one _[x3]_  
The one that got away

_[Bridge:]_  
All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)  
Can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)  
I should've told you what you meant to me (Whoa)  
'Cause now I pay the price

In another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away  
The o-o-o-o-o-one _[x3]_

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away

I pulled into a spot at the Grill. I turned the music down and got out. "C'mon Elena." She groaned but got out. I looked around and saw a few empty tables. "Go get us a table, I'll get the food." "Yes your majesty." She muttered as she walked off. I smirked, "Hey Elena?" She turned around. "You forgot to curtsy." She glared and whirled around, stalking off. I snickered as I headed to the bar.

"What can I get ya?" "Hey, Tattie." "What are you doing here Z?" "Well.." I leaned forward, in a conspiring manner. "I am here to give her _**the talk**_." He grinned, looking over at Elena. "No, but seriously, what are you doing here?" I dropped the grin and sat back with a sigh. "She just dumped Stefan. I brought her here to talk about it, and to catch up on what has been going on in this town while I was gone." He nodded in understanding. I leaned forward and lowered my voice. "And the kicker is...," he nodded and leaned forward.

"Today is Stefan's b-day." He straitened in shock. "No way!" "Shhhhhh, keep your voice down. She doesn't know yet." "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "S'ok." "So, what can I get you guys?" "I'll have a beer, chocolate frosty, and some fries. Elena wants a burger and fries, with a coke." "Kay, I'll go and get that." I leaned forward and put a hand on his cheek. "I'm not gonna lie and say it will all be okay, but if you ever need me. I'm just a phone call, text, or email away." I said softly.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me." I smiled gently and went to join Elena at the table.

~Two Hours Later~

I dropped Elena off at home and drove over to the boarding house. It looked a little eerie. I got out and slung my guitar over my shoulder and knocked on the door. "Hey, Damon. Whatcha been doin'?" He leaned on the door frame and smirked lazily. "Annoying the hot blonde in bed upstairs. Jealous?" I leaned closer and whispered, "Wanna know a secret?" He grinned and leaned in too. "There is _**no chance in hell**_, that _**I**_ am jealous of _**you**_. Nor will I _**ever**_ be. Got it?" He leaned back and pouted. I smirked and strutted past him into the house.

"Wow, you really put him in his place." A blonde girl said. I walked forward. "Hi, my name is Zoribella, call me Z. You must be Lexi." She grinned. "That I am. How did you know?" "Stefan." As if I had summoned him when I said his name, he appeared. "Hey, Z." "Sup?" "Not much, I see you met Lexi." I nodded and walked past him up the stairs. "C'mon guys, I have a song I want to play for you."

Once I set up the guitar, I looked up and grinned. "Are you ready?" "Yes!" They shouted, I giggled. "Okay, here goes." I attached my headset and said, "This song is called Better than Revenge.

**"Better Than Revenge"**

"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"

Ha!  
Time for a little revenge

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...  
I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling  
And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things

But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but I always get the last word  
Whoa

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do  
I don't think you do  
Let's hear the applause  
Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)  
So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

While I was playing, I was jumping around and flipping my hair. When I finished the song, I was breathless but happy. Playing loud songs with a toe-tapping beat tends to do that to me. Their jaws were hanging, so I giggled and said, "Shut the door before the flies start to make their homes." They closed their jaws. "Why is it such a surprise for you guys every time I sing?" "It's because of that out of this world voice and body you have." Damon said. I giggled and did a curtsy. "Why thank you kind sir." He grinned, "Anytime. Now I have to go." "See ya later, Damon."

He smirked and said, "I'll make sure of that."

I sneered and tossed my head. "Not if I don't want you to." "We shall see." Was his parting shot.


End file.
